


Breathe, and it Goes

by DoreyG



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Isolation, Mental Health Issues, Superpowers, somebody give Skye a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s harder to fight, when it’s something inside of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe, and it Goes

It’s harder to fight, when it’s something inside of you.

She’d prefer it if it was some grand foe, some actual person that she could face up to. She’d be scared, of course, but she’d know what to do then – sarcastic quip, shot to the face, _punch_ to the face if the shot didn’t work. And afterwards they – SHIELD, or what was left of it – would all laugh, mock each other, sit around and talk about meaningless things and eat crappy food together like _family_.

She can’t do that, anymore. There’s no comfortable aftermath, because she’s the outsider now. There’s no comfortable aftermath, because there’s nothing to _fight_. She can’t sarcastically quip at herself, she can’t shoot herself in the face, she can’t _punch_ herself – or, rather, she _can_ but it’d do no good. _It_ ’d still be there, simmering underneath and waiting for its time to shine.

It’s… Terrifying, to tell the truth.

_She’s_ terrified. That she’s going to lose control, that she’s going to lose everything, that she’s going to _hurt_ everything before she’s going to lose it. That she’s going to stop fighting it one day, and turn around and find the world in ruins with her at the very centre.

She’s terrified, deep down, that maybe she _wants_ that to happen – that the reason why it won’t stop, won’t ever _end_ , is because she’s secretly encouraging it. Secretly wants to lose everything, and finally be the lonely little _freak_ that she actually is. That she’s actually, unknown to her, _always_ been.

…She wishes that it’d been a person, instead of this.


End file.
